powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Fiery Feline: A Deal (Comic 3)
Tim and Julia began to regain consciousness and looked around realizing they were inside a prison cell. Tim then said “What the hell happened?” Julia then said “That bitch played us, that’s what happened.” Tim then began to recall the events that led to him and Julia being in this situation and said “Damn, I cost us everything.” Julia then said “Don't worry about it, I’ll clean up your mess.” Tim then said “How?” Julia then said “What’s with all the questions, don't I always clean up your messes.” Tim then said “Well, now that I think about it…no, remember that time I vomited on the floor and you said I had to clean it myself.” Julia then rolled her eyes and said “Your too much, Tim.” Tim then smirked and said “Your not the first woman to say that.” Just then a cop walked by and threw a couple burgers in their cell and said “Eat up punks.” Tim then grabbed the burger and unwrapped it and saw fresh mucus-like spit on the burger. Tim then threw the burger down and said “We’ve got to get out of here.” Julia then said “I agree.” Tim then said “So what’s the plan then?” Julia then said “Didn’t I say for you to stop asking me questions.” Tim then said “Fine, do your thing Ms. Thing.” Julia then said “Hey officer, can I please get my one phone call?” The officer then said “Fuck off bitch.” Julia then said “Please, pretty boy I just want to call my lawyer.” The officer then said “I’m not dumb little lady, a pretty face won't blind me from your bullshit. I’ll call your lawyer for you what’s the number?” Julia then said “708-965-2703” The officer then got up and said “I’ll be back in a couple.” Julia then said “Tell him, Julia needs him now.” The officer then left with Tim sitting in the back of the cell with a smirk on his face. He then said “Nice move, but how do you know he’ll even show up?” Julia then said “Because unlike you, he actually likes me.” Tim then said “What are you talking about we talk all the time, when we meet for drop off’s.” Julia then said “Doesn't mean he likes the talks.” Tim then said “Whatever, I never liked his punk-ass anyway.” Julia then smiled and said “Looks like someone’s feeling moody.” Tim then chuckled and took a moment to reflect, he then said “Julia, I-I’m sorry I got us in this mess.” Julia then said “Don't worry about it Tim, we’ve been through worst times together.” Tim then said “That’s true, but still I want to say I’m sorry for you getting you hurt, and-“ Julia then said “Tim stop blaming yourself, sure you were dumb for trusting a pretty face and brining her to our house, but she had me fooled too.” Tim then said sarcastically “Yeah, I feel so much better now.” Julia then said “Well I’m glad I could help.” Tim then sighed and said “Yeah, whatever.” The officer then walked back and sat back down saying “The guy said he’s on his way.” Julia then said “Thanks.” The officer then said “Sure, thing.” and sat back playing games on his phone. Tim then said “Something tells me this is going to be a long night.” Meanwhile Kelly and Chris had made their way to an old pawn shop on the North side. Kelly then said “Looks like their closed.” Chris then said “Fuck that.” He then kicked down the door and walked inside. Kelly then said “No alarm.” Chris then said “She knows it’s us. Open up Astucia.”Just then a portion of the floor moved to the side revealing a staircase. Chris then said “Let’s move.” The two then walked down the stairs and saw a huge room with a few thugs sitting around playing poker with their guns strapped on their backs and waist. Chris then saw Astucia sitting behind a desk. Astucia then said “What the hell happened to Kelly?!” Kelly then said “It was apart of our act.” Astucia then said “Sp you let him break your nose, and cut you up?” Kelly then said “Exactly.” Astucia then said “I hope that ass-whooping didn't leave you empty handed?” Chris smirked and said “Well we didn't come here just to have a chat.” Astucia then said “So that means you have it?” Kelly then pulled the gem out of her pouch and handed it to Astucia saying “The gem of Anushia.” Astucia then said “Impressive, you two will be heavily rewarded for this.” Chris then said “Good.” Kelly then said “So then what’s our next move?” Astucia then said “I’ll call you when I need you.” Chris then said “As long as I’m getting my money, you can call me whenever wherever.” Kelly then said “Me too.” Astucia then said “Good to know your loyalty can be bought, now get the hell out of here.” The two then walked back up the stairs leaving Astucia with the gem. A few minutes later Tim was sitting against the wall of the cell with his head facing the ceiling, snoring, and slob rolling down his lip. Julia then looked at him with a smirk on her face, when an officer opened their cell and said “Your lawyers here.” Julia then said “Good to hear, she then kicked Tim in the leg making him wake up. She then said “Come on, he’s here.” Tim then wiped the drool from his lip and said “Okay.” He then rose to his feet and the two were led into an interrogation room with their lawyer sitting at the table waiting for them. Tim and Julia then say down with the officer saying “I’ll be back in 15.” He then closed the door leaving the three alone. Tim then said “So what’s the plan?” Kellen then said “First things first, how the hell did you two get in this whole predicament?” Julia then said “Timmy, decided to go have a couple drinks after the heist I told you about a couple months ago, and decided to be hero boy, and helped a girl who actually was just playing him, and ended up bringing the dude back to our house, and they then knocked us out and the cops came soon after that.” Tim then said “Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate.” Kellen then said “Well, it seems like you two are in a pretty fucked up situation, so that brings up the big question, why should I help you?” Julia then said “Because we bring you the most business..” Kellen then said “That’s true, but I’ve got thugs throwing enough shit my way to last me a life time.” Julia then said “But none of them, can do what we can do.” Kellen then said “Your point?” She then said “You do us this favor, and we owe.” Kellen then said “So your saying if I bust you out, I get to call in a favor of my own from you whenever I so please?” Julia then said “Exactly.” Kellen then said “Nope.” Tim then said “What the hell do you want then?!” Kellen then said “If I bust you two out, I’ll have to get you out if the country change your identity’s, a bunch of paperwork, and planning.” Julia sighed and said “How about if you break us out, we work for you?” Tim then said “Wait, what?!” Kellen then said “Now were talking.” Tim then said “Julia, do you know what your doing?” Julia then said “I’m fixing your mess unless, you’ve got a better idea of getting out of this situation?” Tim then sighed and said “Fine.” Kellen then said “So we’ve got a deal, your freedom, for your service.” Julia then said “Deal.” Kellen then spoke into his jacket saying “Do it.” Just then an explosion was heard on the other side of the police building with gunfire echoing through out the building. Kellen then “I suggest you two get down.” Tim then said “What?” An explosion then busted the wall of the interrogation room open knocking Tim and Julia to the ground. Kellen then got out of his seat and said “Get in the van.” Tim and Julia rose to their feet and ran inside the van with Kellen right behind them. Kellen then closed the door and said “Drive!” The van then drove off as cops ran into the room and saw the van drive off. Tim then said “So where are we going?” Kellen then pulled passports and I.D.’s from his jacket and said “Your going to the airport, I got you two tickets to Tulkan Island Tim then said “Wow, we finally get a vacation.” Kellen then said “Just try to lay low and I’ll call you two in a couple weeks to check on you, and maybe have a mission for you.” Julia then said “Your plan seems pretty well thought out.” Kellen then said “You won't survive in this field of work for long without having a plan.” Just then sirens were heard behind the van with a officer voice saying “Pull over now!” Julia then said “Was that apart of your plan?” Kellen then said “You’ve got to be ready for anything and everything life throws at you.” Tim then said “What does that mean?” Kellen then spoke into his comm on his jacket saying “Cut them down.” A police helicopter then showed up with a spotlight on the van. Just then it began firing at the police cars making stop in their tracks as bullet fire reign down in them. Kellen then said “Does that answer your question, kitty?” Julia then said “I have to admit, your smarter then you look.” Kellen then said “Aw, I’m touched.” Tim then said “Trust me, that’s probably the best compliment you’ll ever get out of her.” Just then the van stopped with Kellen saying “Get out, and jump in the grey car in the alley, it’ll take you to the airport.” The two then hopped out and ran to the car with it immediately driving off. Tim then said “So are we really going to work for Kellen?” Julia then said “Do we have a damn choice Tim?” Tim then said “I just don't think it was the right choice.” Julia then said “Well, you were their you could’ve backed out at anytime.” Tim then remained silent with Julia then saying “Just try to relax, and we’ll handle everything when we get to the island. Tim then looked out the window in silence as he could see the airport in the distance. He then sighed and said “Well, wether it was wrong or right, we’re in this together.” Julia then said “Good, focus on the positive.” Tim then said “Right, the positive.” The two then arrived at the airport with the driver saying “Your bags are in the trunk, you have 20 minutes to make it to your flight in time.” The two then jumped out the car and grabbed their bags and ran into the airport building ready to face their new life.